


Bookworms Concubines

by Knight_Templar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Ass Play, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Ron Weasley, Forced Relationship, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Male Hermione Granger, Rule 63, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Templar/pseuds/Knight_Templar
Summary: Heather Potter(Female!Harry) and Rosalie "Rose" Weasley(Female!Ron) are in desperate need of help from Hector Granger(Male!Hermione). They offered to do something for him in return he will help them to achieve there required NEWT in potions. Read further what there agreement about is and how they will end up. Consider warnings before reading it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or anything related with it. This fiction is written purely fantasy purpose. In this universe Heather, Rose and Hector are not best friend unlike in real story. Everything is same as Hector is Brightest student in Hogwarts, Rose is good friend but lazy and Heather has problems when it come to potion class. The fiction is focused on how a Muggleborn wizards got on top of two brilliant witches. Fiction contains a lot of forced sexual intercourse so you are warned before reading.

They owed him one. 

Actually, more than one. 

A lot. 

An infinite number, really. 

Hector remembered that fateful conversation like it was yesterday. He was studying with Heather and Rose, just like normal, although the two girls were definitely more overwhelmed than usual with their schoolwork. 

Hector Granger was studying in seventh year of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and Heather Potter and Rosalie "Rose" Weasley were his housemates. The three had formed a small study group together for their potion class. Hector had always been called "brightest wizard of his age" or "know-it-all" or "teacher's pet" whatever you preferred, he like to read about everything, everything means everything which didn't include in syllabus. He loves to help others understand concept which they could not from books, at the same time he didn't like to give his homework others so they can directly copy from it, without doing there own work. He is not interested in games and other dating stuffs like his fellow dormmates, so he had plenty of time to get all his work done effectively. Heather and Rose are not much bad in studies, but as they both in house quidditch team, so have less time for homework. Professor Snape, there potions professor always on Heather's back to point out her small mistakes. She had good in all subjects when it comes to practicals apart from potions of course. Rose another hand too lazy to do anything regarding homework.

Both young women were thin with petite figures and amazing butts. Hector was never quite sure if he was an ass man or tit man, but these girls' explosive bottoms knocked him out every time he saw them. They each sported large, perfectly-rounded posteriors (which appeared phenomenal on their slender frames), which were often shown off tantalizingly in there quidditch uniforms when they have practice sessions. Sometimes, Hector wondered how he managed to get any studying done when one of the girls bent over to pick up a quill or had to tie their shoes. 

In terms of differences, Heather had a rounder face and rosier cheeks, messy jet black hairs and to top pale green eyes behind round thin frame glasses, in contrast Rose's long red locks, sea blue eyes and plenty of freckles around her slender nose gives her aspiring beauty. Also she is some inches taller than Heather. However they were each totally gorgeous, and Hector never figured he had any shot with them. 

Until now. 

The study sessions helped Heather and Rose a great deal, and they had obviously taken a shine to Hector for the benefit he provided their grades. Unfortunately, their grades before were so horrific, that on this particular day, they revealed to Hector that they would have to fail to achieve their dreams as both of them only managed to achieve Acceptable NEWT level in there homeworks till now. Heather was looking forward to go for Auror training and Rose was thinking about becoming Healer in St Mungo's. Both of them required at least E grade in NEWT's and neither girl could afford to pass with lesser grade and quite there dreams altogether or study one more time and give NEWT's once again. Heather and Rose were in utter panic...or at least they must have been before proposing a potential deal to our friend Hector. 

He remembered the exact words that floated from their lips. 

"Hector..." Rose had broached, placing a hand on his knee, "We need you personally guide us for homework assignments and potions brewing for the rest of the year." 

Hector had been taken aback - he was happy to help his friends, but guiding them all year seemed insane - if not impossible. He has his NEWT's to look after. His aim was to go for Magical Law's which only takes the highest qualifying level of Outstanding in there subject.

"What? How am I manage to do that?" Hector had wondered, utterly confused. 

"You're the brightest wizard of our age; you'll figure it out!" Heather cooed, stroking his hair. 

Meanwhile, Rose was still rubbing his knee. The girls were also sitting closer to him - as if they were closing in. Hector gulped. 

"Listen. We've thought about it...and we're prepared to offer you a deal." Rose breathed. 

"A...deal?" Hector had stammered. 

"You guide us through all homework and potion brewing in this year..." Heather began. 

"And in exchange..." Rose whispered. 

They spoke their next few words in complete unison, right into his ear. 

"...unlimited blowjobs." 

"W-wha-what?" Hector said shakily, his erection now at full mast. 

"You heard us." Heather smiled demurely, "If we manage to get E NEWT level in potion with your help, then we'll suck your dick any time you want. Day or night." 

"This is an all-access pass, Hector." Rose winked, "We'll wake up in the middle of the night and come over to your dorm room just to give you head. We promise." 

"Two girls at your beck and call..." Heather whispered, licking Hector's ear. 

"Our mouths at your disposal 24/7..." Rose cooed in his other ear. 

"We're offering you Blowjob Heaven here, Hector." Heather said softly, "And all you have to do is keep our grades up." 

Needless to say, Hector had agreed. 

***************************************

It is worth mentioning at this point that the deal was not retroactive. Heather and Rose would start their duties the following Friday, as long as Hector started his on with Professor Snape's Monday class. Troughout the class Hector had been on there backs guiding them through minor requirements of Polyjuice potion. Their efforts come out good as both Heather and Rose made decent potion, but professor Snape could not believe on there work and asked them to write essay on it. Hector have to point out material for them from different books so professor Snape could not able to accuse them, but in process he have spent his own precious time. He kept telling himself that it would be worth it - that any amount of homework was doable if it meant having the dual tongues of those two beauties slip and slide all over his manhood whenever he chose. 

At last, it was noon on Friday. 

That was the exact date and time the girls agreed to be "on the clock" ("on the cock," as Hector preferred to say). As long as he kept this workload up, he could have unlimited blowjobs from these two flawless, tight-bodied friend's for the rest of the year. 

Around Lunchtime, he got Heather walking towards the great hall. He thought now it's time to ask for repayment from there side.

"Hey - want to cash in"

"OK! Do u want one of us or both of us?" Heather questioned.

"Both"

"We will be there soon after lunch, be sure your dorm mates are out "

That was it. He officially had a double blowjob on the way. 

******************************************

Hector's hands shook as he opened the door to his dorm. His heart pounded, threatening to burst from his chest at any moment. The door slowly swung open to reveal his prize: Heather and Rose, ready for action. 

Rose was smiling, but Heather was not. This was of particular interest to our hero Hector because it forced him to acknowledge that the girls were doing this as part of an agreement - not out of any discernible sense of attraction to him. Sure, maybe they would have gone out with him if he had asked. However, it was obvious from Heather's expression that they were not exactly nuts about the idea of stopping whatever they were doing to come perform a degrading double blowjob for Hector to improve potion NEWT's. Regardless, Hector found the situation just as arousing - if not more so. 

Hector's girls both sported muggle skin-tight jeans that hugged their long legs and luscious behinds snugly. Up top, they wore cute little crop tops that exposed their tight, toned midriff. Hector didn't know Rose was fan of muggle clothes, he concluded Heather is behind them someway. Rose had tied her long hairs in ponytail and Heather had tried to manage her messy hairs by tying them in clip. This stiffened Hector's already-hardening member; the girls had put their hair up in preparation for sucking dick. They were really going to do this. 

"Hello, there." Hector finally managed to utter. He was attempting to be suave, but it did not exactly come naturally to him. 

"Hi." Heather greeted him. 

"Hey, Hector!" Rose replied brightly. 

"Please come in." 

Hector led them inside his dorm to his bed. His dormmates Semus and Dean currently have class for Astronomy and Neville was working on his project in greenhouse for professor Sprout. No one will going to disturb them for next few hours, be through. At last, they turned to face one another. Hector and the girls. His girls. 

He gulped. They looked at him expectantly. 

"So..." Rose began. 

"How do you want us?" Heather shrugged. 

Our hero summoned enough energy to transfigure his bed into coach, and he rasped out a barely-coherent offering to them. 

"I, uh, put pillows on the floor for your knees, and...uh - I have a couple glasses of water there, as well." 

At this, Heather actually broke into a sweet smile just like the one on Rose's gorgeous face. His friends clearly appreciated it. 

"Thank you. That's so nice." Heather cooed. 

"And, uh - you both look...you know..." Hector was starting to sweat. 

"Look what?" Rose giggled, amused by his nervousness. 

"Really hot." Hector blurted out. 

Rose and Heather looked like he had just touched their hearts. The compliment seemed to go a long way. 

"You are so sweet!" Heather cooed. 

"Thanks, Hector!" Rose blushed. 

Hector nodded. The room quieted down again. It was time. 

He took a breath, and then - without breaking eye contact with the girls - he sat down on the couch. Next to his feet on the floor were two small throw pillows, one for each young lady as she feasted on his throbbing cock. 

Also without breaking eye contact, Heather and Rose knelt down simultaneously, taking their new place on either side of Hector's throne. 

"Ready?" they asked him at the exact same second (which he found impressive). 

"Ready." Hector answered. 

And right then and there, he was indeed ready. Hector had never been the cutest guy, the most athletic guy, the smoothest guy, or really any big hit with the fairer sex. He knew rejection; he knew what it was like to be a geek/nerd/call-it-what-you-will. But now, on this couch, he was about to stake his claim to Blowjob Heaven. 

And it felt oh so right. 

By the time he had finished with all of these thoughts, he realized that the girls were just releasing his dick. Hector had a nice 7-incher, and he was proud of its girth. 

"Mmm..." Heather remarked mutely, gazing at its pink head. 

"Mmm..." Rose echoed, breathing on his veiny shaft. 

Already, Hector loved the attention they were paying to his dick, and they had not even placed their mouths on it yet. He figured that they were planning to do whatever would get him off the fastest, and he was fine with that. He could call them back in 45 minutes if he wanted to. 

"Who first?" Rose inquired. 

Heather's green eyes through her glasses and Rose's beautiful blue eyes glowed up at him, and he smirked a bit before answering. 

"Heather." 

Heather nodded subtly and leaned forward. Hector had chosen her because she seemed the more reluctant at first. He wanted them to be excited. He wanted them to love his dick, and for not doing so, she would be going first. Of course another fact is girl with glasses looks awesome while blowing guy.

Watching Heather's mouth open was like watching the Pearly Gates swing forth to reveal his new Kingdom. A few small trails of saliva connected her top and bottom lips like stalactites in a cave. It sure looked nice and warm and moist in there... 

Well, guess what? 

It was. 

Heather's nice, soft lips wrapped tenderly around Hector's pole for the first time ever. The girls sat between his knees, so they could not see Hector's toes curl intensely in his socks. It had been forever since he had enjoyed a blowjob, and he had forgotten how much he savored the sensations coursing through his bloodstream and nervous system. Fortunately, he didn't plan on forgetting again for a long, long time. 

The girl at work commenced her suction, and she slid her tongue around his thick, magenta cockhead as she started slurping. Heather was sucking Hector's dick for a good grade in math - it was like a porn scenario come to life before his eyes. He decided to exacerbate the experience with a bit of dirty talk. 

"What do you girls think of your new friend?" he asked boldly, looking down at them. 

"We like it...a lot." Rose whispered, knowing that she needed to be sexy if she wanted to get this over with. 

"What about you, Heather?" Hector inquired, gripping his current oral sex partner by her hairs. 

"Kuh - kuh - kuh - mmmph!" Heather gargled out, gazing up at Hector with huge teary eyes obscured by her glasses because of the prolonged ministrations on his aching rod. He decided it was time for a switch, anyway. 

Hector whipped his cock out of Heather's warm, slick mouth, allowing the poor girl to catch her breath. He pivoted slightly to aim his shaft toward Rose's waiting face. She winced a bit, but she did not back away. She simply knelt there, with her lips slightly parted, preparing for the inevitable - her turn. 

"So, Rose." Hector began. 

"Yeah?" 

"You said unlimited blowjobs for the rest of year, is that correct?" 

Rose's face soured - he was totally getting off on this. 

"Yes, Hector." she said, quiet and defeated. 

"So, I guess that kind of means...this mouth of yours..." 

He punctuated his musings by prodding her lips with his cockhead. She did not open wide for him, because she figured he wanted her to answer his question. However, she did not object to his dragging his stiff dick all over her face. 

"...it kind of belongs to me now, doesn't it?" 

Heather and Rose looked up at Hector upon hearing this. They had agreed to blowjobs, but this degrading talk was downright appalling - and especially from Hector, who had always been a sweet and seemingly innocent classmate of theirs. 

"...yes, sir." 

Hector was actually kind of startled to hear such an encouraging response, and as a matter of fact, he was unsure who it came from. He looked down at his girls for a moment before determining that it did not matter. He had his permission. It was now time to stake his claim. He slid his dick toward Rose's waiting jaw, and she locked eyes with him as she opened wide to receive his package. 

"Well, Heather." Hector said, turning slightly to the girl on his other side, "I suppose these pretty faces of yours are just my two brand-new cock sheaths, aren't they?" 

Rose threw Heather a look, but they both knew what needed to be done. 

"Yes, sir." Heather rasped. 

As soon as she uttered these submissive little words, Hector shoved his cock into Rose's mouth. She gagged and sputtered, but he gripped her by the ponytail and began to fuck her face with passion and vigor. Heather merely crouched there in mute acceptance. 

"Yeah, that's right!" Hector growled, raising his voice somewhat. "Taking what's MINE!" 

Rose's eyes teared up from all the fellatio, but this was her job now. The Unlimited Blowjob Pass was her idea, and here she was, reaping the benefits. 

"Good girl, Rose. See? I hold up my end of the deal, and you hold up yours. I'll get you girls through our potion class, but I want exclusive rights to you for the whole year." 

"What does that mean?" Heather asked, already afraid of the answer. 

"It means..." 

He swung his dick back out of a gasping Rose's mouth and guided it like a heat-seeking missile to Heather's. He plunged inward, staring down at her glasses from where he can see water is building up in her eyes and stressed facial features - a face that was stretched around his big cock at this very moment. 

"It means no boyfriends. No dates with other guys. And I want you girls hanging on me while we're in class and on school or in Hogsmed. I want it to look like you're my girlfriends. All that, in addition to on-demand blowjobs 24 hours a day." 

If Heather's eyes could get any wider, this is where they would. 

"Do you know how that would make us look?" Rose snapped, momentarily forgetting her position. 

At this, she expected for Hector to swing his cock back over to her for a particularly punitive throat-fucking...and that's exactly what our hero did. He growled down at her as he grabbed her ponytail with both hands, using her entire head to jerk himself off like a fleshlight. 

"Probably not any worse than not being able to achieve proper grade to become Auror and Healer. Or perhaps Professor Snape will be pleased to hear about from where you two got sudden talent." 

Any hope the girls had of declining Hector's advancements was shot down as soon as he uttered those words. He had them right where he wanted them. The bottom line was that they needed this deal more than he did. He had the upper hand...and right now, that hand was gliding Rose's plush, sucking mouth interior all over his yearning penis. 

"Get in here, Heather." he rasped to his other concubine. 

Heather shuffled forward on her knees until she was elbow-to-elbow with her partner in crime. 

"Open up." Hector said curtly. "I want a finish to remember." 

Once again, Rose and her roommate locked eyes. Finish? They had not even contemplated what they would do when Hector finished. Did one of them have to swallow it? If so, which one? Did they have to get it on their faces? 

Before those thoughts could even finish crossing their minds, the girls witnessed from close range as Hector slipped his still-dripping cock from Rose's oral cavity and began to cram it into Heather's beautiful face. As if this weren't all bad enough, Hector was still staring down at them, groaning out objectifying epithets about his plans for the future. 

"I think I'll start off every morning with a nice blowjob in bed, girls..." he sighed, totally lost in fantasy, "And then after my first class of the day, I'll stop by in quidditch locker room for another one. We'll play it by ear from there, but I'll want you every few hours. Alright?" 

The girls simply nodded, defeated, as Hector whipped his cock back and forth between them. He would give a few thrusts into Heather's mouth, and then another few between Rose's supple pink lips. He was settling into a rhythm. 

"One before dinner, one after dinner..." 

"Kuh - kuh - kuhhh!" 

"Maybe one during dinner in the great hall. What do you girls think?" 

"Mmmph!" 

"Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say. Okay, get ready." 

And just like that, Hector was getting ready to cum. He stood up, gripped his cock with one hand and began to pump it up and down. Heather and Rose noticed that what got him this far was not just their cock sucking abilities (which weren't exactly stellar or experienced), but their willingness to submit to him and agree to whatever he said. It was the sense of power that was about to get him off. Which reminded them, by the way, that they were about to have a fleshy volcano erupt all over them in a matter of seconds. 

"I hope you girls like the taste of my cum, because you're gonna be getting a lot of it." 

His rotation from one girl to her roommate was getting quicker and quicker in its pacing, and they had both just taken to kneeling with their mouths open so Hector could do as he pleased. 

"That's right. That's fucking right. Now, lick my balls." 

Yet another thing the girls had not exactly considered. They both eyed Hector's scrotum with equal reluctance, but they were well aware that this was probably their ticket out. If only it didn't feel so degrading. 

Heather and Rose set to work, slobbering all over Hector's testicles with a vengeance. He was shocked at the sudden level of enthusiasm. His gorgeous classmates showered loving kisses and sweet, tender licks all over his balls and the underside of his pulsating manhood. 

"Oh, SHIT!" Hector moaned loudly, which only encouraged the ladies further. 

"You like that?" Heather cooed, sucking attentively on a testicle. 

"Yes..." Hector said, feeling himself begin to sweat profusely. 

"Cum for us, Hector." Rose whispered as she French-kissed the tip of his dick. 

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK! HERE IT COMES!" Hector bellowed. 

The gooey onslaught launched into being, with pump after pump of thick, white semen firing out of Hector's eager glans. A few drops landed on Heather's glasses, which was probably what Hector wanted all along. Some of it got into their hair, and the rest oozed gently down the slope of his cock and onto his stomach and groin. 

"We'll do a proper facial later on." he promised, wiping his brow after a phenomenal orgasm. He motioned for the girls to stop their ball-worshiping (for the time being) and pointed at the cum on his own body. 

"Go ahead and clean me up." 

Their eyes were now totally betraying frustration and disapproval, but Hector had given them a direct order, and they were not the ones in control here. He was the Blowjob King, and they were his loyal subjects and cock-servants. Rose and Heather leaned forward and began to lick and kiss every inch of Hector's genitals. He sat back down, legs spread so his new concubines could do their job properly. Their supple skin, luscious lips and deep pink tongues tingled him to the bone. 

"Aaaah..." Hector exhaled, savoring the moment, "I could get used to this." 

Rose and Heather threw each other a look of desperation, but they knew they were officially in over their heads. And in that moment, they were thinking the exact same thing as Hector himself. He vocalized it for all three of them. 

"I think this year is going to be one to remember."


	2. And it's goes on and on...

Rose was just completed Quidditch practice session and getting out from her locker room when Hector spotted her. When he asked her to take Heather and come for another blowjob, she was hit with a pang of regret. She and Heather should not have given Hector their practice schedules. A line in the sand should have been drawn. However, it was late afternoon, she was getting out of Quidditch practice session, and Hector knew that. 

He was also ready for his second blowjob of the day. 

Heather met Rose outside the locker room, and the two rolled their eyes silently, sharing a glance of frustrated desperation. They had been Hector's concubines for about a week now, and he had proven to be insatiable. He was asking them three times per day demanding oral stimulation in exchange for taking care of their potion homework for them. Each encounter was humiliating, but if the girls wanted to take proper grades for there careers, they more or less had to do whatever he said. 

Little did they know that things were about to get worse. 

Rose and Heather trudged to Hector's dorm room wordlessly; neither had anything to say to the other, except perhaps for "How bad do you think it's going to be this time?" 

They finally arrived, and Hector answered the door with a big grin on his face. The girls knew that he was running on precious little sleep because of the triple homework situation, but they could read in his expression that he wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Ah, ladies. Thanks for being so quick. I'm glad you're as eager as I am." he smirked. 

"Hey, Hector." Heather uttered quietly. 

Hector was sporting his favorite crimson bath robe, as he often was when the girls came over to serve him. He felt like a king; he was a lowly mudblood bookworm who had stumbled upon the best deal in the history of bookworms. Hector was a lucky motherfucker, and he knew it. 

"I have something special in mind for this session." he revealed, once he had made himself comfortable on the couch. 

Rose and Heather stood in front of him, attempting to avoid eye contact as his eyes ravaged their slim bodies, taut waists and sweet hips. In fact, it was Rose who first noticed that his eyes were glued to the latter. Their hips and butts were the current apple of Hector's eye, and it was making her nervous. 

"What is it?" Rose inquired breathily. 

"Well, girls, I've always been attracted to those asses of yours." Hector stated bluntly. 

"Th-thank you...?" Heather blinked. 

"What are you thinking?" Rose asked, attempting to cut to the chase. 

"Ooh, this is going to be fun." Hector licked his lips. "Heather, why don't you turn around for me?" 

Heather turned around. Her black leggings stuck to her thighs and butt cheeks like they were painted on, and Hector's smile grew larger - and more ominous. 

"You have a good sense of muggle clothes. Pull those pants down for me." 

The request was unreasonable. In fact, it was absolutely crazy. Heather was frozen. 

"That's not part of the deal!" Rose protested. 

"The deal was that we'd blow you. We're already doing that." Heather squeaked out. 

"The deal is whatever I want it to be!" Hector snapped, "Because you two are in no position to begin negotiating. Who has all the power here?" 

His girls were silent. 

"I asked you a question, ladies. Who is in charge here?" 

"Y-you." 

Rose was shocked to hear Heather give in. 

"Heather..." she began. 

"We can't win, Rose." Heather admitted, dejected and still allowing Hector to drink in the sight of her deliciously tight booty. 

Rose almost teared up, but if Heather was able to be this strong, then so could she. After all, in a few months they would graduate, and they could put all of this behind them for good. Right? 

Both girls emitted a quiet, resentful sigh. They had come to an agreement. 

"Let's see that butt, Heather." Hector repeated, "And lose the panties, too. I don't want to be teased; I want to see your bare ass." 

Slowly but surely, Heather obeyed. Her leggings got stuck on the top curve of her round bottom, but they soon slipped off with ease. She kept her pants and underwear snugly against the back of her thighs - Hector did not seem interested in seeing anything but the back at this point. 

This was the first time in a while that any man had gotten to see this much of Heather - and here she was, letting fucking Hector-the-bookworm savor her proudest curve with an air of absolutely objectifying dominance. 

"Now what?" Rose asked on Heather's behalf. 

"Bring it over to me." 

Heather inched her way backward until her bare butt was mere inches from Hector's body. He was licking his chops like a hungry jungle cat, and Heather's posterior was his prey. His supple, defenseless prey. 

"Now what?" Heather asked now, looking back over her shoulder at him. 

"Bend your knees and stick it out for me." Hector spoke, although it was more of a rasp now. 

Heather gulped, and obeyed his command once again. She was really pushing her ass out at him. It was so close to his erect penis, which was about to shove the fabric of his robe away on its own. It was at this point that Rose's eyes widened. Heather saw this, and her eyes widened as well. They both had a terrible premonition regarding Hector's next request. 

"So...I think you know what I want." 

Hector's voice sliced through the apartment like a meat cleaver. He subtly brushed the edge of his robe away from his crotch, revealing his substantial dick, standing at the ready. Heather knew that it was time for something very new - something she had never done before. Hector spread his legs apart, and Heather pressed her ass against his mighty cock. 

"Whenever you're ready." Hector growled, enjoying the feeling of all that rubbery butt-flesh on his stiff member. 

With only a moderate degree of difficulty, Heather managed to wedge Hector's dick into her butt crack. It was snugly tucked between her cheeks, and she reached back now and again to make sure it stayed there. With that, she began to bounce her luscious ass up and down in his lap, effectively jerking him off with her beautiful rear end. 

"Ahhhh..." Hector moaned in contentment, putting his hands behind his head. He had fantasized about doing this with Heather for a long time; he had stared at her ass constantly during lecture. Now, however, he had not only struck a deal with the girls, but he had held it up consistently enough that they knew he would get them through their final year of Hogwarts if they only kept him happy. It was a thing of pure beauty. 

Speaking of things of pure beauty, Heather's booty was slapping delightfully against Hector's groin as she twerked on him. This ass was his now, and she knew it. 

Rose bit her lip. Her worst fears seemed to be coming true. Hector was going to slowly conquer every inch of his concubines, savoring each last bite of their freedom as he swallowed it. His greedy eyes, hands and dick were going to be all over them, and as much as she wanted to rebel, she knew her family could not afford an additional year of schooling. 

And Hector knew that. 

At this moment, Hector knew everything. 

"Rose." 

Rose's thoughts were interrupted by Hector's sudden address. He gazed at her; she had simply been standing there, watching these events transpire. To her chagrin, he patted the seat next to him on the couch. 

"Come show me some love." 

Heather and Rose locked eyes. They both knew what that meant. When one of the girls was busy pleasuring their new boss, the other was usually snuggled up against him tightly, kissing his cheek and neck and playing with his hair. It was a deliberate effort on Hector's part to feel loved and wanted - it wasn't enough just to get what he wanted; he wanted it to feel like what THEY wanted. Or at least, you know, just enough for him to get off. 

Before she knew it, Rose had her supple pink lips all over Hector's cheek while her best friend crack-fucked him into oblivion. Once in a while, they would catch a glimpse of Heather's adorable puckered butthole, and Hector always smile a bit when he saw it. He loved that he was getting unrestricted access to so much of the girls' bodies. His cock ran smoothly up and down her warm, comforting crack, and he felt the tiny wrinkles of her sphincter glide past his shaft on every single pass. 

"This is the life, isn't it, girls?" he chuckled as Rose planted a sweet kiss on his neck. 

"Yes, sir." Heather whispered in submission. 

"Yes, sir." echoed Rose. 

"Faster, Heather." Hector ordered. 

Heather nodded and doubled her speed. She sincerely hoped that meant he was close to cumming, so this could be the home stretch. Her ass was a blur now; her pale, perfectly-rounded cheeks were bouncing wildly as Hector enjoyed what he would later refer to as his "Ass Man's Special." 

He turned to give Rose a kiss in return, and she was forced to lock lips with this manipulative weirdo she and Heather now had to call "sir." They were swallowing his cum three times a day, and here she was showing him unbridled affection. She was almost angry at herself, but she had to remember that none of this - none of it - was their fault. It was just a horrible, horrible deal with the worst study buddy in the world. 

"That's enough." 

Both concubines were shocked to hear Hector utter these words, but Heather promptly removed her buns from his aching cock. She pulled her pants and underwear back up before turning and locking eyes with the self-appointed Blowjob King. 

"That was wonderful, girls." Hector nodded in approval. 

"So...I'm next?" Rose asked, stepping off the couch to take Heather's place. 

"Yes and no." Hector smiled slyly before gently fingering his penis, "I think I'll take a nice, classic blowjob from you, Rose." 

At this, Rose began to nod. It didn't seem like a strange request. She had sucked Hector's dick over a dozen times at this point. However, Heather's gasp reminded her that something here was acutely fucked up. 

Hector's cock had just rubbed up and down Heather's spread butt cheeks for the better part of five minutes. 

That dick was going to taste JUST like Heather's ass. 

"Heather, you come here." Hector ordered. 

Heather obeyed, cuddling up with her new boss immediately. She gave Rose a mortified glance. Her twerking and crack-fucking had been so enthusiastic in hopes of finishing sooner that she had left the smell and taste of her asshole on Hector's erect member. 

And now Rose had to suck it off. 

"I'm so sorry." Heather whispered to her best friend. 

With that, Heather began making out passionately with Hector. Rose, unable to even believe how demeaning this was going to be, slowly took her knees. Her breathing was heavy as her face neared his throbbing cock. This was going to be a very difficult blowjob, and she knew Hector would love every single microsecond of it. 

The scent of ass wafted from Hector's penis into Rose's reluctant nostrils. She bit her lip and decided that this just had to be over with as soon as possible. Every moment she spent dreading it was another moment she was under his control, and Rose just couldn't bear that. 

"I think this will bring you two even closer together." Hector smirked. "Think of it as a team-building exercise." 

Rose threw a glance of pure resentment upward, but her lips were moving ever downward. She opened her mouth wide and stifled the urge to gag. Meanwhile, Heather was smothering Hector's neck in warm, loving kisses. Perhaps she was just REALLY trying to keep herself distracted from what was happening. 

Finally, Rose took Hector's willing dick into her less-willing mouth, and attempted to blow him with the same feigned enthusiasm as always. To blow him slowly would provide the illusion that she was savoring it, and that was not an attitude she was desirous to convey. So, she made it seem like work. Nasty work that she did NOT want to be doing in the slightest. 

"Ahhhhh..." Hector sighed in sheer joy, when Heather had finished planting a smooch on his mouth. 

Once again, Rose had to fight tears as the full taste hit her like a ton of humiliating bricks. Heather's ass had left a dank, musty air on Hector's dick, as well a subtle, invisible residue - sweat, maybe? Either way, Rose had never felt so degraded, so ashamed, so helpless. 

Hector, meanwhile, reveled in his newfound glory. When Heather was not smothering his face with cute little kisses, he was grinning broadly and simply basking. On top of all the nastiness and taboo of Rose's oral venture, he had to say that she gave an objectively pleasant blowjob. Her lips held tight to a fixed point on his cock (somewhere between the middle and the base), while her able throat massaged his shaft and her tongue lapped sloppily at his glans all the way. It was the perfect combination of moisture, tightness, warmth and tickling that made a BJ truly fantastic. Once in a while, she would slip his shaft out of her mouth, gasp for air for a second and then gently lick his balls. Hector loved this - having a beautiful young woman run her willing tongue over his ballsack was an absolute treat for the know-it-all-turned-BlowJob-King. 

After about ten minutes, Hector sat up straighter, and the girls pulled away by a few inches in preparation for his next command. At first, he was simply surprised that he was able to last that long, especially given that he did not have extensive experience in sexual activity. However, he eventually pinned it on the fact that he was so excited for the rest of the session that he knew on some level that he didn't want to cut it short by ejaculating too soon. Not like it mattered, anyway, he reminded himself; if he came, he could just call the girls back after he had recovered, and the process would start over again. Life sure was beautiful. 

"Now what?" Rose asked once she had caught her breath from the dick-sucking marathon. 

"Switch. Rose, I want your ass now." 

It was what they expected to hear, but it was far from what they wanted. Mutually stuck in a submissive spiral, Heather remained seated, rubbing Hector's chest affectionately, while her roommate stood up and presented her bottom to Hector. He licked his lips with the same ravenous look in his eyes as before, and he aimed his cock at Rose's round, juicy white girl ass to indicate what he wanted. 

And she gave it to him. 

Rose bent at the knees, spreading her cheeks a bit with her hands to make way for Hector's tool. Hector and Heather saw Rose's puckered butthole for a few seconds as she got situated atop his rod. Soon, her booty was squeezing his dick with even more anal tautness than that of her counterpart. 

"Ready?" she asked breathily, still barely able to believe that this was happening. 

"Ready." Hector replied with more confidence than he had ever had in his life. 

And thus, Rose began to twerk and grind on Hector's dick in the same manner as Heather. Hector used one hand to keep it nuzzled in Rose's butt crack for the entire duration of this little lap dance. It felt amazing, to say the least - Rose's ass was warm and soft, plus the visual aspect of the booty bouncing was more than enough to keep him aesthetically satisfied. 

As Heather continued to kiss her boss's neck and stroke his hair, she could hardly tear her eyes away from the scene taking place in front of her. Unlike Hector, though, it was not excitement driving her observation - it was dread. Each second Hector's member spent between Rose's cheeks was all the worse it would be for her. On some level, she knew that Hector knew that. 

After a comparable amount of time, Hector removed his dick from Rose's crevice and held it out in the air for a long moment. He turned to Heather, who reluctantly met his gaze, and motioned toward his groin. She knew. 

Heather and Rose swapped places again. Instead of giving herself time to process what was occurring, Heather decided to adopt a "get it over with" mentality. As Rose snuggled up to Hector and kept him happy, Heather opened wide and tried to ignore the pungent taste of her best friend's asshole on the cock of a man she was rapidly coming to resent. Her eyes watered, but Hector only held her hair and kept her busy. 

However, after a few minutes, Heather heard a whisper. Hector was relaying something quietly into Rose's ear - orders, probably. He saw Rose stare at him in disbelief, as if the request were simply insane. Hector shot her a look daring her to defy him, and Rose acquiesced to his will. What could it be? 

"You like that?" 

The words shocked both women equally - although it was Rose who spoke them. 

"You like the taste of my ass, huh?" 

Heather attempted to look up at Rose with a question in her eyes, but Rose placed a hand on Heather's scalp and shoved her down until her lips were tickling Hector's groin. 

"That's right. Suck all the ass off of that dick...bitch." 

Rose obviously hated saying it, but it was turning Hector on, so it was law. Heather was almost hurt, but she knew Rose didn't have a choice. 

"Mmm..." Hector groaned in rapture from above. 

Heather sucked Hector's dick as best she could - and for what seemed to be an eternity. Although, when your best friend's ass sweat has been in your mouth for a while, it's going to seem like an eternity either way. Gradually, Hector's grunts and groans became more expressive and more urgent. He was going to cum soon. 

As soon as this thought crossed through the girls' minds, Hector confirmed it by slowly and deliberately sliding his piece out of Heather's mouth. She looked up at him as his dick exited her lips, inch by inch. 

"I'm going to cum." he announced, still stroking himself. 

"Where do you want us?" Rose inquired dejectedly, as if she were now permanently resigned to her fate. 

"On your knees." 

Rose and Heather took to their knees, their pants and panties still around their lower legs so it was almost as though their ankles were bound. Hector have something in mind, he positioned them such that both of there breast snuggling to his cock from both side. He pushed girls on there back urging them to give him more grith. Rose and Heather locked his cock in between there breast in tight grip and started to move up and down. Hector continues to titfuck them by adding his own thrust to match there motion.

"Facial?" Heather asked, so quietly that Hector couldn't understand her. 

"What was that?" 

"Do you want to give us a facial?" 

Rose threw an angry glance at Heather - indeed, her tone had made it seem like she was offering. That modicum of possibility was all Hector needed to get all the harder in the passing seconds. 

"We'll do that another time." Hector proclaimed as he broke them free of there no , "Rose, open your mouth." 

Rose did as she was told. Heather allowed hers to close as Hector placed his cockhead at the entrance to Rose's lips and masturbated his rod until it was about to burst. 

"Here it comes." he grunted. 

Heather's roommate offered only a tiny nod to communicate that she understood. She barely had a tenth of a second, however, before the cannon began firing. She had tasted semen before, but the taste and texture of its thick gooey subsistence always took some adjusting. Unfortunately, she was not sure if she could ever adjust to the sensation of Hector pumping his load of sperm into her willing mouth just so she could pass her potion class. 

But, of course, he didn't care - that was evident from the sheer volume of cum. 

"Oh, fuuuuuck." Hector sighed in massive relief, feeling the last of his cum drip off into Rose's mouth. 

Unsure if she could swallow or not, Rose simply knelt there with a big load of cum on her tongue as Hector collapsed onto the couch. He wiped sweat from his brow and gazed down at her for a while, as an artist might gaze at his own work - for in a sense, this is what that was. 

Finally, Hector gestured to Heather while keeping his gaze on Rose. 

"Rose turn on your hands and knees, present your ass to Heather and don't you dare to spill your gift from your mouth. Heather lick her asshole out and prove you are her best friend." Heather hesitate for second before driving in and eating Rose's ass out. She hated it's strong pungent taste. Few minutes earlier she was tasting this ass rubbed on his cock, but this had been most degrading task she had done in life. Rose had decent hygienic habbits, but considering amount she sat, no one going to interested to eat her ass out, no matter how many galleons you put it for. 

She had been eating her ass for good 5 minutes and for Rose it's like a golden time. She didn't want Heather to stop. Hector interupptex them, "Now Rose, your best friend had shown here affection for you. Did you like it?" Rose could not able to utter word as her mouth was already full, so she nodded desperately. "Good, now return it to her, make sure she love every second of it. You are going to do that lot more time in future. Before, share your gift with her, and Heather you must hold this gift." 

Rose spitted content from her mouth to heathers open one. Then she slides back to rear of Heather and started to eat her ass out. Heather had a difficult time to keep her mouth shut and don't give in screams of ecasty. After another five minutes hector orderd them, " Now Now, it's beautiful sight to hold as two lioness of Gryffindor going on each other. Heather be dear and give me show, kiss your best friend as you mean everything it. Share your gifts with each other. Show me Love."

And just like that, there were no boundaries anymore. What else could Hector possibly ask them for? He had a few ideas, but he was extremely preoccupied with the scene unfolding before him. Rose and Heather reluctantly locked lips, and Heather's first move was to shove her tongue outward. Perhaps it was an instinct to get the jizz out of her mouth sooner, but regardless, it was a messy interchange. Cum flowed out from between her lips and cascaded into Rose's mouth, whereupon Rose coughed a bit. This cough, combined with the semen leaking out from the corners of their mouths, made for a sloppy, slobbery sight of two gorgeous young women sharing the taste of ass and cum between their supple, pink lips and innocent, angelic faces. 

"Ahh...ahhhh..." Hector exhaled, watching this private show and smiling knowingly at the fact that this could happen any time he wanted. 

This...and much, much more.

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned, this fiction is written for fantasy purpose only. No one should repeat it's action in real life. Author will not be responsible for any action inflicted from this fiction.


End file.
